Rockliff Wedding One-Shot
by Bellatrixielove
Summary: Have to read An R5 Story to understand. This is a Rockliff Wedding. Rockliff is the best ship ever so I might as well make them get married ;D


_**I love rockliff so dang much. Like it's perf! Have to read R5 Story first to understand most parts. Rated T for some references. Nothing too into detail... lol And please pray for my friend her knee popped out of place and she might have to have an MRI. Love ya'll so much!**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

Ally's POV

I was walking behind Rocky and Ratliff into the restaurant. They were holding hands and smiling. We got a big table but we made Ratliff and Rocky sit at a table for two.

Rydel was happy for them. She always felt Ellington was never 100% into their relationship. She saw the sparks between him and Rocky and told him to go for it. She had been kinda sad, but had found another guy. It was really unexpected but her and Garrett Clayton have now been dating for 10 months. Ratliff and Rocky a year and a half. Both of the couples were very happy.

We ordered our food and I looked over to Ratliff and Rocky. They were sharing food and it was really cute. The romance between them was perfect.

"They are perfect for each other" Riker said motioning to Rocky and Ell.

Everyone agreed and we saw Rocky hitting his glass with a fork. Everyone looked at him and he pulled Ratliff to the middle of the aisle with him. He took Ratliff's hands.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff" he said with a smile. "Where do I start. I've always felt the connection between us. Ever since we met you at dance class".

Rydel and I were tearing up.

"I never thought I would have a boyfriend. Until I met you" Rocky said. Now it was Riker and Ratliff. Ratliff and Rocky were looking each other right in the eye.

"i could never live without you. Every day without you is almost unbearable so that is why..." Rocky got one one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. Now Ross and Ryland were tearing up.

"I want to have a forever with you" Rocky said choking on tears. "Will you marry me" he asked Ratliff. He opened the box and there was a ring.

"Of course I will baby" Ratliff said to Rocky. Rocky put the ring on Ell's finger and they hugged. Everyone started clapping, besides a few dumbbutts that were most likely against Ratliff and Rocky's relationship.

And the wedding planning begins.

Rydel and I were overwhelmed with planning so we got Laura, Raini, and Maia to help.

The groomsmen were going to be Riker, Ross, Ryland, Calum, and Garret. We were all thrilled to be in the wedding. The theme color was green, of course.

We were starting to decide which flowers to use when Rocky walked in the room.

"Hey Rocky" I said.

He just walked away.

"Ok..." I said.

"I'll go see what's going on" Rydel said and went after him.

Rydel's POV

I found Rocky in Ally's room.

"What are you doing in here" I asked him.

He stared at her wall full of R5 posters. He took one down of Ratliff and held it close to him.

"Kelly's back" he said starting to cry.

"That doesn't mean Ratliff is falling in love with her again" I said to him.

"Well, they kissed" he said. I couldn't believe. Ratliff would NEVER do something like that. I have to find out why he did it.

I walked over and hugged him. He was really upset.

"Everything is going to be ok" I said still hugging him. "I'll be back".

I went downstairs and told the girls what had happened.

Ratliff came inside and asked us "Where's Rocky".

Ally got up and ran for him but Laura and I stopped her.

"Woah what's up with her" he said to me.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE-" Ally said before I cutted her off.

"ALLY" I yelled at her, not knowing what she was going to say. I'm pretty sure what she would of said would of got her grounded. "How about we talk in the living room" I said to Ratliff.

"Ok" he said confused. He followed me into the living room from the dining room.

"Why did you do it" i asked him.

"Why did I do what" he asked.

"Kissed Kelly" I said to him.

"How did you know" he asked me.

"Rocky told me and he's really upset" I said to him. "But you haven't answered me yet. WHY Ratliff. WHY did you kiss Kelly". I was angry. He hurt my little brother.

"It was a thanks for coming to help out with the wedding kiss" he told me. "I don't love her Rydel. You know that. I don't like girls". He had a point.

"Well you better go upstairs and tell Rocky that" I told him.

"How upset is he" he asked me.

"He started to bawl" I said to him. "He LOVES you Ratliff".

"Oh my god what have I done" he started to say before rushing upstairs.

Rocky's POV

I was looking at the poster of Ratliff when I saw the door open. It was him.

"Rocky, I don't love Kelly like that" he told me. "I didn't feel ANYTHING. I just kissed her because I was so thankful she had come to help plan our wedding".

I didn't need to hear anything more I just went over to him and placed my lips on his.

Ally's POV

"Did you set him straight" I asked Rydel. She rolled her eyes.

"Everything is ok" she said.

"Did you hurt him" I asked her.

"NO" she said to me like I was crazy. Which I am.

"Well is everything all right" I asked her. We heard thuds upstairs.

"Ya I'm pretty sure everything is" she said with a laugh.

"Are they in my room" I asked Rydel. She nodded. "Oh great".

Everyone just laughed. I don't have a bed to sleep in tonight now. We finished planning and I slept on the family room couch. Ratliff and Rocky never came downstairs. Rydel decided to sleep downstairs too. Didn't blame her. The rest of the guys came home from bowling and went to sleep. Maia, Laura, and Raini slept in a basement spare room. Our house was going to be full for about a month. EVERYONE seemed to be staying at our house. Stormie and Mark were coming tomorrow as well as Grace Phipps and Kelly. Sure is a lot of people for 8 bedrooms.

I woke up the next day and got ready with stuff I found downstairs. I needed to get my phone so I knocked on the door and heard "One second" from Rocky.

They opened the door and scrambled downstairs. My room was a mess. After I just cleaned it too! Their relationship is just so perfect though you can't be mad at them. I cleaned up a bit and texted Emma, Bethany, J'Dah, and Alyssa.

I went downstairs and Kelly and Grace had come. I gave them hugs and we started to go back to planning the wedding in every little detail now. Like how many flowers we were going to put in the flower girl's basket. Ya REALLY detailed.

2 Days Until The Wedding

It was hectic. I didn't know something like this was seriously SO HECTIC. The house looked like a flower shop and there was people. Everywhere. Ratliff's parents had come and some of the Lynch's cousins. At least my house was pretty big.

Rydel, Grace, Laura, Maia, Raini, Kelly, Stormie, Cheryl, and I were going to the spa to get our nails done. We needed to relax so we took a limo.

Lori Crow was supposed to come but she ended up having to work. She fortunately got tomorrow and the day of the wedding off though.

The spa was nice and we all got french tips on our finger and green on our toes.

While we were getting our pedicures, a teenage girl came up to us.

"Are you Rydel Lynch" she asked Rydel.

Rydel smiled and said "Yup".

The girl asked for her to sign her shirt and she did.

"Are you getting your nails done for Rocky and Ratliff's wedding" she asked us.

We all said yes and she told us "Cool". She left after that.

We all talked about the wedding and then we went out to eat after it was done.

We went to Olive Garden. We went home after that.

We walked inside and Ross was at the door.

"Hey Laura" he said trying to act cool.

"Hi Ross" she said weirdly. "I know you're going to ask me to be your date to the wedding".

"Uh well.. ya" he said.

"Well my answer is yes" she said. They hugged. The rest of the day was pretty stressful.

The Next Day

One day before the wedding. It's even more crazy than yesterday. I can't even imagine how it's going to be tomorrow.

We have the dress rehearsal today. The wedding is going to be at the park by the lake. It's going to be lovely. Hopefully it doesn't rain.

We put on nice clothes and headed to the rehearsal. I haven't gotten any sleep the past two nights so I was tired. I started to close my eyes so Ratliff came up and clapped right in front of my face. It scared me. We both laughed.

I was sad they couldn't get married in a church. Both of them were religous people. Unfortunately because of them being gay, they couldn't. We had asked but the priest had declined very quickly and almost rude-like. Ratliff and Rocky were devastated.

I was wearing a coral top with a sparkly grey skirt. Riker said the skirt was too short but I wore it anyways. It almost went down to my knees.

Ross kept on staring at Laura. It was funny. Everytime she caught him staring at her she would pull her skirt down. He would have a dissappointed look on his face and I would flick him.

Ratliff and Rocky seemed nervous. I told them everything was going to be fine but they were still nervous.

We left and went to the rehearsal dinner at a dining hall close by. Everyone at the rehearsal showed up. I sat by Grace, Stormie, and Mark.

"I can't believe my son is getting married" Stormie said.

"It is really hard to believe" I said.

"Don't laugh when I cry tomorrow" Stormie said.

"I won't have time to laugh because I'll be crying too" I said. "Are you going to cry" I asked Mark.

"Maybe" Mark said. I smiled. I am going to be a MESS tomorrow.

"I'll be crying" Grace said. "I got to know Rocky well whenever they came with Ross when we filmed Teen Beach Movie".

We laughed and talked until I decided to make a speech.

I got up on my chair.

"Ok so there's probably going to be a very large crowd tomorrow so I think I might just do my speech here" I said. Some people laughed a bit.

"Ok so my name Is Ally and Rocky and Ratliff are my babysitters. I have known them for about 2 years now and have gotten really close to them. I'm young so I don't know much about love, but I know they love each other" I started to tear up a bit. "Rocky and Ratliff have always been very close. When they walked by each other i could see the way they looked at each other. When they started to date I knew that their love was going to be forever. Rocky, Ratliff, I hope you guys have a wonderful life together and I love you". I got down off my chair and was pretty much crying. People clapped and Rocky and Ratliff came over to me and gave me a hug.

"We love you too" they said. They left and Grace and I went to the bathroom because I was going to start bawling if I didn't.

"I loved your speech" she said to me.

"Thanks" I said. "And thanks for coming with me. I would of been a mess".

"I don't blame you" she said.

After I had stopped crying and fixed my makeup, we went back to the main room and ate.

A whole bunch of people left and went to my house. Kelly, Rydel, Laura, Raini, AND Grace were sleeping in my room.

We didn't even sleep. We talked the entire night. At one point we were all sobbing. We were all so happy for them.

We got up at 6:30 to get our hair done. We went to the hair salon and left about 9:00.

We all did our makeup and it was 10:00. We got dressed and headed to the park. We were going to do pictures after the wedding because Rocky and Ratliff wanted to see each other when Ratliff walked down the aisle with his parents. They wanted for it to be a surprise.

We started to set up and when we finished, it was noon. The wedding started at 1:00.

Riker came over to me.

"Ratliff is in the limo and Rocky is at the pavillion" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I went over to the pavillion and sat down by Rocky.

"How's it going" I asked him.

"I'm really nervous" he said.

"Don't be" I said. "It's YOUR wedding".

"I know but there's a whole bunch of things that could go wrong" he said.

"Don't worry about anything" I said. "Today is your big day" I said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said.

I got up and walked over to Ryland.

"The photographer better not take any pictures of me today" he said.

"Why" I asked him.

"Because I will be crying" he said.

I laughed and said "I will be too".

"Ya but you're a girl" he said.

"So? Your brothers will be crying" I said.

"Ya Riker will be crying before it even starts" he said. I laughed again.

"You'll be laughing at Riker more than crying" I said.

It was 12:30 now. People began to fill up the chairs.

I took a seat in the second row with Grace, Laura, Maia, Raini, Lori, and Kelly. The Lynch's were in front of us.

1:00. The music began to play and Rocky walked up with his parents. He stood to the side of the front. The groomsmen came in and took a seat. Then one of the Lynch's cousin, Beauty, walked in throwing the flowers. She was the flower girl. I was already starting to tear up.

Ratliff came in with his parents on each side of him. His nervous smile changed when he saw Rocky. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't nervous anymore. He was ready to marry his soulmate. They walked up the aisle and Ratliff's parents gave him to Rocky.

Ratliff and Rocky held hands and looked each other in the eye. They smiled.

The wedding went on and it was time to exchange the rings. Grace, Laura, and I were in tears.

Rocky and Ratliff's eyes started to water up. That made me even more of a mess. I could tell all the Lynch's were. Oh my god Riker. He was almost as bad as me.

Then the vows came.

First it was Rocky's.

"Ratliff, you can be crazy. You can be funny. You can be emotional. And you can be moody, also. But every one of those qualities makes me love you more. Sometimes, whenever I feel like is it really worth it, I think about you and you remind me that it is".

I'm sobbing right now.

Now it was Ellington's turn.

"Rocky, when everything is wrong, you seem to always find a way to make it right. You make love worth it. I always know I can come to you for anything. Whenever I am around you I get a feeling. The best feeling in the world". OH MY GOD NO ONE LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW.

The rest of the wedding went on until it came to the best part.

"I am proud to pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your husband" the minister said. Rocky and Ratliff kissed. They released, and Rocky picked Ellington up and walked out. I was clapping, smiling, and crying at the same time. I sure did make the right choice by wearing water proof makeup.

It was pretty hard to think now Ellington and Rocky were married. Ellington Lynch. He still wanted to be called Ratliff though.

They took some pictures in the park. They were so adorable. They were going to Michigan Lake for their honeymoon.

We went to the reception hall and it was stunning. The colors of green were a very nice choice. The ceilings were very high and there was a chandelier.

Ratliff and Rocky went over and sat at a table that had a platform underneath so it was raised.

I was at a table with the Lynch's. They had an extra seat. We got supper. After, it was Rocky's and Ratliff's first dance as a married couple.

They danced I Think About You by Ross. It was a recording because Ross wanted to see Rocky and Ell.

It was so cute it brought me to tears.

Then they danced with their parents.

Then it was time for the money dance. I got $10 and went in line for Ellington first. Garret was taking the money so I gave $5 to him.

I danced with Ellington and it must of been awkward for him. Dancing with so many girls. I always danced with him for fun though. the song that was playing was Sharped Dress Man.

Next I got in line for Rocky. Calum was taking the money for him. I gave him $5.

Rocky and I danced. The song was Red Hot Girl.

After the dances, I sat back down. Rocky and Ratliff danced with many more people.

Stormie had tears running down her face. Poor Stormie.

"Mom calm down" Ross said to Stormie.

"Ross be nice" I told him kicking his leg under the table. He gave me a dirty look.

It was time for the cake so we all went over. Someone cut it. Rocky and Ratliff shoved into each other's faces. I laughed. They shared a kiss filled with cake.

We all then danced the night away. I will never forget this night.

Rocky's POV

"It's about time" I said to Ratliff.

There was about 20 people left. Mostly family and close friends.

Ratliff and I went over to the table with my family and Ally.

"Well, we have to go or we will miss our flight" I told them.

First, it was Ally that came up to hug us.

"Don't have too much fun" she said.

"No promises" I said smirking.

"You guys are GROSS" she told us. I laughed.

We hugged the rest of our family and headed off to my honeymoon with my new husband.


End file.
